Hombre Muerto
by Aleia15
Summary: Si me quieren muerto, Ichigo, estoy muerto. Matame tú. Prefiero caer luchado contigo que esperar a ser ejecutado por ellos. Grimmjow/Ichigo


**Hombre Muerto**

- La decisión es final, Kurosaki-kun.

Y también lo era el tono de las palabras de Yamamoto-soutaichou. Había sabido desde el principio que era una causa perdida; eso no quería decir fuese a aceptarlo o a ceder sin pelear.

- No es justo, - insistió, sus puños apretados con fuerza a sus lados, su expresión obstinada y desafiante, - él me salvó, ¿nos ayudó a derrotar a Aizen y así es como se lo agradecemos?

El anciano le miró con algo parecido a la lastima por un instante, lo que hizo que Ichigo se enfadase aun mas.

- Kurosaki-kun, no le hagas ser un santo. Te salvo la vida para poder luchar contigo, y nos ayudo contra Aizen solo para salvar su vida.  
- Para lo que le ha servido, - murmuró Ichigo, pero no había nada que pudiese decir para negar eso.  
- Esta decidido, el Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack será ejecutado mañana por la mañana. La decisión no esta en mis manos, Kurosaki-kun, pero me asegurare personalmente de que sea llevada a cabo. - El anciano levantó una mano para detener su protesta y se giró, dejando a Ichigo hirviendo de furia y sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Renji y Rukia le estaban esperando a la salida de la Primera División.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - preguntó Rukia. Ichigo simplemente sacudió la cabeza. A su alrededor el ruido y las risas de cientos de Shinigami celebrando el final de la Guerra de Invierno llego a niveles ensordecedores haciendo que a Ichigo le hirviera la sangre. No había nada que celebrar.  
- Vamos, - Renji le cogió del brazo y le arrastró a alguna parte. Ichigo no estaba interesado en ir a ninguna fiesta, pero siguió a Renji sin preguntar, su mente volviendo a lo injusto de las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas.

Si, Grimmjow era un Espada, un Hollow. Era un enemigo y, como tal, tenia que ser ejecutado. Más que eso, era una bestia sanguinaria la mayoría del tiempo, pero el único que tenia que preocuparse por ello era Ichigo. Era contra él que Grimmjow quería pelear, nadie mas necesitaba ser molestado.

Pero la Sociedad de Almas no veía las cosas así.

No se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino hasta que se chocó contra Renji.

- ¿Dónde…? - Ichigo miró de nuevo, agradeciendo a quien fuese que estaba a cargo ahí arriba por tener amigos como Renji y Rukia.

Hitsugaya estaba esperando frente a la Décima División, una mirada de impaciencia en su rostro.

- Tienes una hora, Kurosaki, - dijo apartándose para que Ichigo pudiese entrar en el edificio. - No me importa lo que hagas ahí dentro. Sellaré el lugar dentro de una hora, independientemente de quien este en la celda.

Asintió. - Gracias Toushirou.

- Es Hitsugaya-taichou.

Ichigo ignoró la habitual protesta y entró. Casi esperaba que la celda estuviese vacía, y se decepcionó al ver que Grimmjow no se había marchado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Grimmjow levantó la vista cuando entró. - Sabia que vendrías, Shinigami, - dijo desde su posición en la cama.

- ¿Por qué estas aun aquí, Grimmjow? Te van a ejecutar mañana.  
- Lo se. - Grimmjow se levantó. - Tenemos tiempo para pelear.

El control de Ichigo se rompió de forma prácticamente audible. - ¿Qué? ¿Quieren matarte y tú quieres pelear? ¿Eres un puto idiota, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow sonrió sarcásticamente, - No van a matarme, Shinigami.

- Si que lo harán. ¡Y deja de llamarme así!  
- Pelea conmigo entonces, mátame _tú_ si puedes.

Ichigo no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Había estado discutiendo con Yamamoto durante horas para salvar la vida del idiota y lo único que se le ocurría decir era eso?

- Estas loco, - dijo, de repente no quería estar mas con él en la habitación. Se giró para marcharse, era una perdida de tiempo. ¿Si a Grimmjow no le preocupaba, porque tendría que preocuparse Ichigo?

No llegó muy lejos. Grimmjow le bloqueaba el paso, su expresión seria por primera vez desde que Ichigo recordaba.

- Si me quieren muerto, Ichigo, estoy muerto, - dijo, - no importando donde vaya. No puedo volver a Hueco Mundo y me encontraran en cualquier otra parte. Mátame tú. Prefiero caer luchando contra ti que esperar a que me ejecuten ellos.

Ichigo cerró los ojos tomando aliento profundamente. Sabía que Grimmjow tenía razón, pero aun así… - No es justo, - dijo.

- La justicia no tiene nada que ver con esto, Ichigo. Deberías saberlo. - ¿Y necesitaba Grimmjow mirarle con lastima también? Él era el que estaba condenado a muerte, ¿Por qué era Ichigo el único que se sentía mal por ello?  
- Podrías marcharte, Hitsugaya te ha dejado una salida, - dijo. Se había sorprendido al ver que algunos de los Shinigami, algunos de sus amigos, también opinaban que la sentencia era injusta.  
- No. No me pasare el resto de mi vida escondido o huyendo. Pelea contra mí.  
- No.

Grimmjow le agarro de la pechera de su shihakuso y le estampó contra la pared, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Ichigo. - ¡Pelea!

- Que te jodan Grimmjow. No quiero. ¡Vámonos de aquí!  
- ¿A donde? No lo pillas, Ichigo, - Grimmjow le estaba mirando con esa extraña expresión de nuevo, para mayor irritación de Ichigo. - No soy un cobarde. No voy a huir. Además, si hubieses terminado nuestra última pelea como debías esto no estaría sucediendo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso; furioso, Ichigo aparto a Grimmjow de un empujón. - Discúlpame por no haberte matado, cabrón. Sabes que, quédate aquí y espera a que Yamamoto o quien sea te mate si tantas ganas tienes de morir. Yo no tengo tiempo para ti.

Grimmjow le bloqueo el camino de nuevo. - ¿Para que has venido si no es para luchar conmigo? ¿Para consolarme? No lo necesito.

Era el turno de Ichigo de mirarle mal. - Lo se.

Grimmjow cerró la distancia entre los dos, parándose frente a él, sus cuerpos casi tocándose. - ¿Por qué has venido, Ichigo? - Grimmjow se acerco más, su aliento acariciando el rostro de Ichigo. Cerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante de forma casi inconsciente.

- No lo… - sus palabras se perdieron en un suspiro cuando la boca de Grimmjow toco su oreja.  
- Déjame follarte, Ichigo. Esa es la razón por la que estas aquí, no para pelear si no para follar. ¿Tengo razón?

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de golpe; se quedo mirando sin ver la pared y contuvo el aliento.

- Si, - susurró finalmente.  
- Bien.

Grimmjow le empujo hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas dieron contra el camastro; Ichigo se tumbó sobre este, Grimmjow subiéndose encima de su cuerpo inmediatamente.

Aun no estaba seguro que eso fuese lo que quería, pero parecía que su cuerpo si lo sabia por la forma en que respondía a los labios en su cuello y las manos en su torso. Ichigo se arqueó, tratando de conseguir mas contacto mientras Grimmjow lamia un camino hasta su clavícula. Era raro ser tratado con tanta gentileza, y no era para nada lo que necesitaba.

- Grimmjow, - dijo roncamente, - no te atrevas a volverte blando solo porque seas hombre muerto.

Una risotada. - ¿Lo quieres brusco, Ichigo?

- Si. Haz que duela.

Dios, estaba muy enfermo. Pero iba a ser la última vez: no quería ningún recuerdo gentil de Grimmjow, ni necesitaba los extraños sentimientos que esos besos estaban despertando en su cuerpo. Quería que fuese como siempre había sido: doloroso, crudo y violento. Justo como tenia que ser entre ellos.

- Será un placer.

Fue todo dientes y uñas y manos bruscas y besos hirientes y sangre después de eso. Ichigo respondió con una intensidad sorprendente, mordiendo y arañando y agarrándose al cuerpo de Grimmjow. No le importó cuando su hakama fue arrancada de su cuerpo, la fricción de la tela contra la ropa quemándole. Araño la camisa de Grimmjow y la tiró al suelo, el resto de sus ropas siguiéndola inmediatamente.

Agarró la cabeza de Grimmjow y tiro hacia abajo para otro beso brutal, dándoles la vuelta e la cama y sujetándole ahí con su cuerpo, sus manos tocando todo lo que alcanzaban, sentado a horcajadas sobre Grimmjow.

- ¿Vas a follarme o cabalgarme, Ichigo? - Grimmjow preguntó con una sonrisa en su voz.

No le dio la oportunidad de contestar, o siquiera de decidir que iba a hacer. Las manos de Grimmjow agarraron sus caderas y le guiaron, posicionándole sobre él y empujando hacia abajo, penetrándole en un doloroso, brutal embate.

Ichigo se quedo rígido, su cuerpo congelándose en agonía.

- ¡Joder!  
- Querías que doliese, ¿no?

Ichigo tomó aliento y asintió, mirándole furioso. La sonrisa de Grimmjow se ensanchó.

Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante cerrando su boca sobre la de Grimmjow y mordiendo con fuerza. Grimmjow empujó hacia arriba, aun sujetando sus caderas, y comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

Sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, Hitsugaya podía volver en cualquier momento y la idea de que les pillasen así no era muy atractiva, así que no se contuvo, cabalgando a Grimmjow con furia, su mente centrada solo en el psicótico Espada bajo su cuerpo y el place que probablemente le estaba esperando en algún lugar en mitad de todo ese dolor.

Y finalmente ahí estaba. La mano de Grimmjow se cerrño sobre su miembro y comenzó a acariciarle al ritmo de sus embistes; Ichigo gruñó, bajando con más fuerza y más rápido, tenso de deseo y necesidad.

Se corrió con un aullido, Grimmjow aun excitado dentro de él, su energía gastada. Se encontró de nuevo de espaldas sobre el camastro, Grimmjow embistiendo con fuerza mientras él trataba de coger aliento.

Casi ni notó cuando Grimmjow se corrió, su cuerpo insensible por el dolor y el cansancio.

- Ha estado bien, Ichigo. Tenemos que repetirlo. - Las palabras de Grimmjow le devolvieron a la realidad y le lanzó una mirada venenosa, demasiado cansado para hacer nada más.

Ichigo se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y recogió su ropa, poniéndosela de nuevo y arreglándola lo mejor que pudo.

- Hitsugaya y los demás llegaran en breve, tengo que irme, - dijo sin mirar a Grimmjow. - Adiós.

Salió de la habitación preguntándose porque se sentía tan vacío cuando debería alegrarse de no volver a ver al cabrón.

Rukia y Renji estaban esperándole fuera cuando salió y ambos le miraron preocupados al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué ha sucedido ahí dentro? - Rukia preguntó, acercándose a él solo para ser detenida por la mano de Renji sobre su brazo.  
- ¿Habéis peleado? - preguntó Renji arqueando una ceja tatuada.

Ichigo se preguntó que aspecto tendría. Probablemente habría bastante sangre en su ropa y piel, casi como si hubiese salido de una pelea. Sonrió sin humor.

- No. Estábamos celebrando. Nuestra oscura celebración privada.

…

Ichigo miró el techo de de su habitación pensando morosamente en lo mismo una y otra vez.

Era casi mediodía.

Grimmjow estaba probablemente muerto ya.

Se había marchado de la Sociedad de Almas durante la noche, no queriendo quedarse para la ejecución. Incluso si no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarla no pensaba quedarse a mirar. O intentaría hacer algo estúpido.

Era mejor si se alejaba lo más posible de la Sociedad de Almas y sus ridículas leyes.

Una llamada en su ventana le devolvió al presente, y se giró para abrirla esperando ver a Renji o a Rukia con las noticias.

No esperaba ver a Grimmjow vivo, mas o menos, y sonriendo con sorna.

- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Te alegras de verme, Shinigami?

Ichigo se le quedo mirando boquiabierto, el aliento atascado en su garganta. _Se alegraba_ de verle, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

- ¿Cómo… por qué…?

Grimmjow entró de un salto en la habitación, sentándose en la cama sin esperar a ser invitado.

Ichigo se movió también hacia la cama y se dejó caer, extendiendo una mano inconscientemente para tocar a Grimmjow, para asegurarse que realmente estaba allí.

- No lo entiendo.

Grimmjow sonrió, - Ayer, antes de que aparecieses, uno de los shinigamis amigos tuyos me dijo que iban a apelar a la Cámara Central. Dijo algo de una deuda y de luchar contra leyes injustas.

Ichigo parpadeó. ¿No estaría hablando de Byakuya?

- Se sorprendió bastante al no verte allí hoy para la apelación, pero les convenció que no era una amenaza para nadie más que tú. Me han expulsado de la Sociedad de Almas, como si tuviese algún interés en ir allí. Así que estaré viviendo aquí de ahora en adelante, ya que no puedo regresar tampoco Hueco Mundo.

Pero Ichigo no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía.

_Antes de que aparecieses._

- Lo sabias, - dijo mirándole con furia.  
- Te dije que no me ejecutarían. - La sonrisa de Grimmjow era enfurecedora, y Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo muy idiota que había sido la noche anterior dejandole hacerle lo que le dio la gana.  
- ¡Cabrón! Lo sabias y aun así tú… - las palabras le fallaban. ¡Y había estado preocupado por Grimmjow! Se acercó a él, el sordo dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo recordándole las actividades de la noche anterior y haciendo que le hirviese la sangre. - ¡Grimmjow! - rugió.

Grimmjow se rió, levantándose de la cama y moviéndose hacia la ventana.

- ¿Estas lo bastante furioso para pelear ahora, Shinigami?

Se marchó de un salto, aun riéndose, dejando a Ichigo mudo durante un segundo. Cuando las palabras entraron en su mente Ichigo se levantó y fue detrás de él, su espada ya en sus manos.

- ¡Te voy a matar, Grimmjow!

…


End file.
